Tea Time
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: Abe, and a peek into his head. [OneShot]


It was quiet and very serene, and as often as it is a bit chilly at this time of night, the atmosphere was also very peaceful and comfortable.

Aside the usual paramite wondering around the campsite, the general area was safe and away from any other possible danger.

Deep at night, where sheltered by the ever green and intertwined forest branches, dangling veins and natural vegetation of forest shrubs, even with a bird's eye view the shapes shrouded within the shadows would protect us from any sky invaders. Even during the daylight our forest-green tents and mud-brown huts blend with their surroundings, and the far temple would elude any possible attackers from our location.

So here I sit on a large, somewhat-flat boulder and stare up at the beautiful midnight sky, lost within my own thoughts.

Millions and millions of stars glitter and shimmer like a sea of fireflies over a crystallized river. The moon, of pale and peaceful illuminating light, beams down at my people with the comforting light from heaven. On the large body of that giant disk in the sky was the hand, a shape that miraculously resembled that of the hand of my people.

"Abe, I'm done, want to go back?" my friend began in his timid voice.

I reluctantly tore my gaze from the sky to watch Alf, and smiled a little with a nod.

He was one of the young Mudokon who had followed me during our last adventure.

Alf is a little younger than myself, he was so excited and enthusiastic when we began that journey, unaware of how tedious and life threatening the mission was truly is. He got tired by the time we arrived at the mines, and I worried what would befall my group if we were to be captured. Unfortunately, just as we got into the facility they got drunk and became ill, and then I had to hike all the way around the place to find their cure, and gained another tattoo in the process.

I really don't blame Alf for being so wary after that mission. After all, not all enslaved Mudokons had the stamina for long working hours, most of those who failed to reach the Glukkon's expectations were taken away, and there were times I wondered where exactly they were being taken. Now, I wonder no more, for only the spirits know and could fathom what had happened to those misfortunate Mudokons.

I was one of the few lesser people with stamina to do what was ordered, and was among the few who were fortunate enough not to get much of a beating on a daily basis.

Quietly I pushed off the boulder and escorted him back to our camp, and Alf merrily walked besides me with the basket full of herbs.

He could have done it alone, going out into the woods to collect his needed herbal plants and fruits, and what have you of nature's grand creations, I mean; it wasn't that far off from our campsite. But I preferred that none of my people go alone, in case the Glukken or the Sligs managed to find their way, so at least if one of them was captured, the other would be able to return and warn the rest.

Alf had been more so our herbalist along with Bigface; in fact, Bigface had made him his apprentice since Alf had shown great improvements, after being intoxicated by the Glukken's Soul Storm Brew months ago. Alf had been assigned a teashop to aid those unfortunate Mudoken who had been rescued, and had been ill after drinking the Brew. His teas are the finest and help the addicts get over the heinous drink's affects.

"So, what were you thinking, Abe? Off to another adventure soon?" he inquired from where he walked besides me.

A little started I turned to him and smiled again, then shook my head, "Not yet, with the Brew factory demolished, I'm not sure where to go next and the Spirits hadn't contacted me, so I need a few days to figure out where they want me to go." I replied.

He nodded with a brighter grin, "Good, wouldn't want ya going off into an adventure any time soon, you just came back and we want to celebrate." He cheered giddily, careful not to trot around like a merry Scrab and drop his basket.

I held in a chuckle, and then watched him dash ahead of me when camp came into sight, another Mudokon was at the gate and they greeted each other happily. I merely watched them and greeted the guard with a hello, before marching into our safe refuge and then watched Alf dash towards his tent to get the tea brewed for tonight.

A part of me was happy to see the youth so full of energy, not that I'm any older, really. Alf is maybe just a year younger, and we Mudokon don't really live for very long; we have a rather short life span compared to the other creatures on this planet, really.

There was a part of me that felt there was still so much to be done. There were many, many imprisoned Mukodon out there who I had probably missed rescuing during my travel, and I need to go back and check to make sure of the headcount. The Spirits had entrusted me with these tattoos, the abilities to chant and control or possess other beings, for the benefit and protection of my people.

But what if I failed? Who would take responsibility and make sure the Slig and Glukken never lay their hands on the Mudokon, or any other creatures on this plant ever again?

I don't mind being the odd one out, I don't mind having to do the dirty work if it means keeping my people safe, I had been entrusted to free the enslaved Mudokon from the enemy and rally them up somewhere safe and private, even if it means making the Sligs and Glukken explode after I'm done with them. I'd never do such things to the Scrab or Paramite, they're innocent creatures who live and let live.

Sure Scrabs are aggressive and vicious, but that's a part of their nature, they're dominant and territorial creatures, their red and yellow colors are a warning sign to how dangerous they can be. Paramites are more peaceful and would only attack if you corner them. Also, if it's just one Paramite it would usually run away from you, only if it's a pack are you one dead slig.

Troubled by that line of thought, I quietly glanced at the full moon above and fixed my gaze at the hand print again.

I sighed, a little saddened by the thought of so many other Mudokon having to suffer imprisonment and who may never taste the sweet freedom, if I fail and before I can find and rescue them. A little distressed and anxious, I headed to the sleeping-barracks' tent and threw myself into my hammock, an arm draped over my eyes, needing some solitude to sort through my thoughts.

A few minutes passed as my mind railed with multiple trains of thought, it was frustrating.

"What seems to be the matter, Abe?" an echoing voice started me, and jumped in my hammock barely keeping myself steady so I'd not fall flat on my face, and then turned to face one of the three Spirits, "Is there something on your mind?" the elder spoke as he hovered next to my bedding, but I couldn't help but stare at his missing arm, the bone jutting out marred and broken from his mangled flesh.

I shook my head and felt a little uneasy, "I'm just worried, if I failed and something happened to me before the Mudoken are free, before they're finally independent from the Glukkon and Slig's dominance, who would take my place?" I replied, a twinge of fear touched my chest and felt a little stressed, "This job is too heavy, not just any Mudokon can take it… I'm not even sure if **I** can take it." I argued weakly.

The Spirit smiled softly as if he felt my worry and put his available hand on my shoulder, "Abe, you had always considered it your duty to look out for your kin, and that is an admirable and honorable quality for you to take up it on your own," his smile softened more, like that of a father speaking to his son, "But know this, you are the hero of the Mudokon, and if fate chose that it is your fall, I am sure many brothers in arms would follow in your footsteps to aid you in your battle, even if you are not there in your physical form to aid them." he informed with a knowing smile.

His words made my eyes widen, and bemused by my reaction he chuckled, "You are now one of us, Abe. Know that even after death you will aid your brethren to their future of independence and freedom. We will make sure you find the guidance and courage you need to continue on your mission." He assured, petted my shoulder and then disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded and perhaps a little shocked by what he had told me.

A Spirit? Me? That's not possible, I'm no hero, not in context, I'm just a Mudokon who wants to see his people free and living happily together, no strife or fear or having to look over their shoulder, paranoid and distraught in thinking that every rustle of leaves in a bush is an enemy ready to jump at them. Fear is a wicked thing, a vicious beast, and shadows are by far our friend for now, for they hide us from those evil preying eyes.

"Abe, hey are you alright?" Alf appeared besides me again, nearly coming out of nowhere, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He frowned in concern and carefully eased himself onto the hammock besides me.

I forced a wry smile and shook my head, "It's nothing, I just got distracted, is all." I replied and then turned to face him fully and glanced at the cup, "So, is that your new recipe?" I smiled when I saw he had a large cup in his hands, it smelled of freshly brewed tea.

Happily and with the enthusiasm of the child his age, he beamed at me and offered the cup, "Yes, I just made it myself, it's the first of the picking and the freshest, so I thought you might want to give it a test." He explained.

"Well, I don't mind if I do." I smiled and accepted the cup, nursed the warmth between my palms and glanced at him for a moment, his apprehensive but excited smile encouraged me, so I took a sip.

At first, the beverage was a little hot and stung lip, so I had to blow on it a little to cool it down before I dared another sip. Fortunately, the drink tickled my taste buds as the warming liquid filled my mouth and I swallowed, it slid down my throat, the comfortable heat it provided blossomed through my chest like salve on a flesh wound, soothing and- indescribable.

The drink settled in my stomach for a moment, long enough for my tongue to registered the faint bitter taste, mixed with something sticky sweet and a tint of something sour, but the sweet-bitter mix was the most pronounced, and it tasted amazing.

A slight shiver prickled my skin and I felt my face tingle for some reason, but the smile on my lips was tugged a little wider.

Delighted by the drink I gulped another mouthful and swallowed, and then beamed at Alf's proud smile, "This tastes wonderful!" I exclaimed, finished the drink and licked my lips, and wondered how much more I could guzzle of this delicious beverage tonight, "I'm sure everyone would love it, it tasted very refreshing." I patted his back proudly.

Happily, he hopped off the hammock and cheered in victory, then composed himself and looked a little flushed, embarrassed but also flattered that his tea had come out so well. He accepted the empty cup from me and laughed happily, then dashed back towards his tent to prepare more tea for tonight's celebration.

I felt the stitches on my lips tingle when I grinned wider at his enthusiasm, but all the better for him to act his age. He didn't need to suffer or feel burdened by life, he had his future ahead of him, and I'm sure he will be able to make many other Mudokons happy with his special tea.

Just as I rescue them from imprisonment by risking my life into the factories and facilities, Alf rescues them from themselves and their depression with his tea.

We're all heroes in our own way, we just need the will and the way to make it work.

The Mudokon are off to a brighter future, and it is up for the youth of today to assure the freedom of the generations to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, this is my first Oddworld story. I hadn't played any other Oddworld games aside Abe's Odyssey and Exodus, (although Stranger's Wrath looks nifty, but I hadn't been able to find it anywhere,) so any criticism or pointers are welcome.

FYI: Abe and Alf are both canon characters from Abe's Exodus, so please don't mistake Alf for an OC, because he aint mine. Alf appeared in the first and last cut scenes in the game. I'm not sure which one he was in the opening cut scene, but I got the impression he was the overenthusiastic one. In the ending cut scene, he's the one on the stage telling the tale of how he was addicted to the Brew…


End file.
